A Birthday Tale
by Dying Swan
Summary: This is a story for my great friend Amanda in honor of her 15th bday! It's Amanda/Angel and Draco romance! Hope ya like it gurl!


A/N: This is a one chappie story for my friend's b-day. HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY AMANDA/DRACO/MANDI/ANGELA! I luv ya my sis and sexy pimp! *muah*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Angel, Valerie, and Kelsey.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Angel entered the Great Hall the morning of Thursday, August the 6th hungry, but determined to find her two best friends. (A/N: Yes, I know that Hogwarts is not in session in August, but it is in this fic it is cuz Amanda/Angel's b-day is August 8th, so deal with it :-P) She walked past the Gryffindor table and glanced at the people sitting at it. She got a few glares, but none she really cared about. She kept walking and finally found the glares she was looking for.  
  
"Hey, don't walk by here, you damn Slytherin!" a girl said to her.  
  
"I'll walk where I want to walk, Valerie," Angel said cooly.  
  
"Don't waste your time on her," another girl said to Valerie.  
  
"You're right, Kelsey," Valerie said. "She's not worth anything."  
  
"You take that back," Angel whispered.  
  
"You want to start something?" Valerie said, standing up.  
  
"Sweety, don't," Ron said, grabbing her arm. Valerie looked at her boyfriend, then sat back down.  
  
"I'm cool," she said, giving Angel another evil stare. Angel smirked at Kelsey, gave Valerie the evil eye, turned and walked off to the Slytherin table. As she walked, she smiled to herself. Valerie and Kelsey were her best friends but they had to act like they hated each other in public because Angel was in Slytherin and Kelsey and Valerie were in Gryffindor. When the three girls were alone, they had so much fun. They were constantly laughing and they had a countless amount of inside jokes. They hated the house rivalries, but they had a plan to end it, or part of it at least. Angel sat down at the Slytherin table next to Pansy Parkington.  
  
"Hey Angel!" Pansy exclaimed.  
  
"Hi, Pansy," Angel mumbled. She despised Pansy, but was pretending to be her friend to not arouse suspicioun among other Slytherins. Pansy went on to talk about how she hated Gryffindors especially Hermione Granger, but Angel tuned her out. Her attention was focused on a blond that had just entered the Great Hall followed by two big troll-like boys.  
  
'Draco,' she thought, rolling her eyes. Ever since her first year at Hogwarts, she had thought that he was probably the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen, and she wanted to get to know him, but she had changed her mind when he had made a mean comment about Ron Weasley and that had upset Valerie to such an extent that she cursed Draco and landed herself with a week of detention. That had pissed Angel off and ever since that moment, she had viewed Draco as a snob and a jackass and had not bothered to get to know him any better. She glanced at Valerie. Valerie had also noticed the entrance of the Slytherin Prince and Ron and Kelsey were holding her back from jumping up and attacking him. Angel turned her gaze away from Draco and to the bacon that was in front of her.  
  
"Oooooh, it's Draco!" Pansy squeeled.  
  
"Great," Angel mumbled. Draco strutted over to the table.  
  
"Hello, Pansy," Draco drawled, sounding bored.  
  
"Hi," Pansy said, her eyes glazing over. Angel coughed hiding a laugh.  
  
"Ah, if it isn't Satan," Draco said, looking at Angel. Crabbe and Goyle grunted behind him.  
  
"And if it isn't Pompous Princie Malfoy," Angel said cooly. Draco's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.  
  
"Watch it, Rollins," Draco glared at Angel. For a moment, Angel wanted to lean in closer to Draco and press her lips to his, but it passed as quickly as it came. She was a little surprised when Draco leaned closer to her, but he didn't kiss her.  
  
"Meet me at the Quiddich Pitch after practice today," Draco whispered. Angel frowned, wondering what he was up to. "Don't worry, I don't want to kill you," he said. "Yet," he added, smiling. Angel raised one eyebrow, then turned to the bacon on her plate.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Angel gathered up her things and walked out of her Charms class, going over the possibilities of why Draco had wanted to meet her after Quiddich that evening. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that she had arrived at the door of the dungeon where Potions was held. She walked in, but today, instead of sitting in her usual seat next to Pansy, she made her way over to the Gryffindor side of the room and sat down next to Kelsey and Valerie.  
  
"Um, Angel?" Kelsey said, nervously glancing around the room. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm sick of this. I'm sitting with my best friends and no one is going to stop me," Angel said.  
  
"Hey, Angel, what are you doing sitting with the scum?" Pansy called out.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Piggy," Angel called back. "Oh, I mean Pansy." Angel gave Pansy a big, fake smile. Pansy looked at her with a shocked expression for a second, then turned to her friend sitting next to her and whispered something to her. Valerie gave Angel a quizzical look, but couldn't hide the smile that emerged on her face.  
  
"You rock, Angel," Valerie said, giving Angel a high five. Angel smiled and took out her Potions notes. During the lesson, Angel told her friends about her morning and Draco's message. Kelsey and Valerie were as confused as Angel was, but before they could discuss it further, Snape interupted them.  
  
"Miss Lee, Miss Sochinska, Mister Potter, and Mister Weasley, I would greatly appreciate it if you would save your chit chat for after my class. Twenty points from Gryffindor."  
  
"But Ron and Harry weren't even talking!" Valerie exclaimed hotly. Snape looked at her with anger and surprise in his eyes, and Valerie glared back at him.  
  
"Another ten points from Gryffindor," Snape said and turned back to the blackboard.  
  
"I hate him," Angel grumbled. "He didn't even mention me."  
  
"Whatever. So what do you think Malfoy wants to see you for?" Valerie asked.  
  
"Maybe he wants to talk to you about how much he hates my boyfriend," Kelsey shrugged.  
  
"I don't think Harry has anything to do with it," Angel said thoughtfully.  
  
"Hey, guys, I don't mean to be a party pooper, but I think it's a good idea to shut up now before Snape eats your livers," Harry interuppted. The girls took Harry's advice and became silent, but not before Valerie whispered, "Just make sure to tell us all about it." Angel nodded and turned back to the lesson.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was almost time for Angel to go meet Draco after Quiddich. Well, an hour before, but she had to get ready. Angel stood in front of the mirror, deciding what she wanted to do first. She decided to get dressed first. She went over to her trunk and pulled out a black halter top and hip huggers. She slipped them on and admired herself in the mirror. Deciding she was satisfied with her wardrobe, she slipped on her favorite black thong flip flops that were encrested with rhinestones. After settling the shoe issue, she made her way back to the mirror and started working with her hair and make up.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After forty-five minutes had gone by, she stood back and looked at the results of her hard work. Her hair was neatly pulled back into a half bun and held back with an elegant black chopstick. She had applied standard make up and her face sparkled, especially when she smiled. 'I'll knock him dead,' she thought to herself. She instantly froze. 'Why should I care what Draco thinks? It's not like I like him or anything.' Angel reflected for a minute. She slowly came to a strange realization. 'I...I'm starting to like him,' Angel thought. She remembered that she had heard somewhere about hate turning into love, but she didn't think it would happen to her. She shook the thought from her head and turned to leave for the Quiddich Pitch.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Practice wasn't entirely over when she got there, so Angel took a seat in the stands. She scanned the team for Draco, and quickly found him. He stood out from the others because of his brightly blond hair and his relatively small size in comparison to the other burly players. She watched as he circled the field, his eyes hungrily searching for the snitch. Suddenly, they came to rest on Angel. She grinned evilly at him as to say, "What? You thought I'd chicken out?" Draco returned the grin just as evilly, almost seductively. The time flew by, and soon, practice was over. Angel made no attempt to seek out Draco, so he came to her. She couldn't help but think how appealing he looked with his hair ruffled by the wind and his body covered with glistening sweat. Angel's heart began beating faster as Draco sat down next to her.  
  
"So you wanted to talk to me?" Angel said, finally getting the words from her mouth. At the same time, she wondered why Draco was having such an effect on her.  
  
"Yes, I just wanted to try to come to an agreement with you," Draco replied. Angel raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Agreement? Like you'll lay off my friends, and stop hatin' on Harry?"  
  
Draco raised both eyebrows. "I said agreement, not fantasy."  
  
"I'm listening," Angel said cooly, crossing her arms.  
  
"Well, I know we got off to a pretty rocky start in our first year, and I just wanted to suggest we start things over between us." Draco looked at her, waiting for a response.  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"I've come to realize that it's hard to come in contact with decent, intelligent, and good-looking people in Slytherin now days," Draco said, grinning at Angel and cocking his head slightly. Angel thought about Draco's suggestion for a while. She was surprised to find that she was more than willing to start over with him.  
  
"And it took you five years to realize this?" She shook her head. "Ok, Malfoy, you've got yourself a deal," she finally said, holding out her hand. Draco shook it, smiling. Angel gasped softly at the touch of his incredibly smooth hand. She didn't realize that they had been holding hands for quite a while now. She pulled her hand back, blushing. She looked up at Draco. He had a surprised look on his face too, as though he was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Well, I guess I'd better head back to the Common room," Angel said. "I haven't finished my Charms homework yet."  
  
"Well, I'll walk you," Draco said.  
  
"But don't you need to change?" Angel asked, hoping that the answer would be no.  
  
"Well, yes, but will you wait for me?" he asked, hope flickering in his eyes.  
  
"No," Angel said nonchalantly. Draco frowned. Angel looked at her fingernails as if she didn't care. "But I will help you change." Angel looked up smiling, and gave Draco a wink. Draco looked at her curiously.  
  
"I'm up for that," he said with an evil grin.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So this is the Slytherin changing room," Angel said, looking around.  
  
"Yeah," Draco said. He walked over to a locker and pulled out a pair of baggy jeans and a red t-shirt. "So what was all this talk about helping me?" Draco grinned. Angel looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Alright. Toss me your shirt." Draco did as she asked. "Now come here." Draco walked over to Angel. She smiled as her fingers trailed up the buttons on his Quiddich robes. Then, she started to undo the buttons and toying with the bottonholes. She smiled as Draco's breathing became heavier. After she reached the last button, she easily slipped off the green robe to leave Draco standing in front of her shirtless in denim shorts. Her eyes widened as she saw the effect Quiddich training had on his body. He had nicely toned arm and chest muscles and a clearly shaped six-pack. She bit her lip as she tried to contain her urge to reach out and let her hand explore his upper body. Angel quickly grabbed the red shirt and slipped it over Draco's head.  
  
"There," Angel muttered hurriedly. "You can manage the rest." She turned away blushing. Draco smiled, knowing he had trigged some emotion in her. He left with his jeans and returned a few minutes later.  
  
"Ready?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah," Angel said, still not looking at Draco. So many emotions now filled her, and she needed to sort them out. They walked for a while in complete silence, Angel still thinking. 'I...I think that...damn,' Angel thought. 'Bloody hell, I've fallen for him!' She sighed. 'It can't be that bad.'  
  
"Angel?" a voice interupted her thoughts. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I've just got a lot on my mind."  
  
"Would I happen to be anywhere along those thoughts?" Draco asked. Angel smiled.  
  
"You read my mind," she said. They continued to walk to the common room in silence again. When they reached the room, Angel paused, remembering something.  
  
"Hey, thanks for walking with me, but I forgot I have to meet some friends down by the library," Angel said.  
  
"Um, sure," Draco said, a little disappointed. "I'll see you in the Common Room later?"  
  
"Yeah, see ya." Angel practically ran to the library. When she got there, she saw Kelsey waiting for her, but Valerie was nowhere in sight. She smiled and waved to her, but before she could say anything, something tackled her to the ground.  
  
"Oomph," she groaned. She looked up to see Valerie get up off the floor.  
  
"We saw you! You went into the changing room with him! What happened? Tell us everything, you dirty little whore!" Valerie said, laughing with glee. Kelsey was keeling over, laughing.  
  
"Nothing happened," Angel muttered.  
  
"LIAR!" both girls shouted.  
  
"Alright," Angel sighed, giving in. She got up and told them everything. When she finished, Valerie squeeled.  
  
"He likes you! Oooh, he likes you!"  
  
"Shut up Valerie," Kelsey said. "Although she does have a point. He does like you." Kelsey grinned.  
  
"So what about your birthday?" Valerie asked. "Are we still up for sneaking off to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"You bet your ass we are!" Angel said. The girls laughed. "And who knows, maybe we'll have an unexpected guest with us. If that's ok with you guys."  
  
"Sure, bring your boyfriend along!" Kelsey said.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend," Angel said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yet," Valerie grinned. Angel smiled and the girls said their goodbyes. Angel headed off toward her common room as the other girls went the opposite direction.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey, babe," Draco greeted her as she entered the Common Room.  
  
"Hey," Angel said, sitting down next to him.  
  
"So, I've heard your birthday is coming up. The day after tomorrow, in fact. A Saturday," Draco said.  
  
"Yup," Angel replied.  
  
"Got plans?"  
  
"Actually, yes, me and my friends from Gryffindor are going to sneak off to Hogsmeade."  
  
"Oh," Draco said, sounding disappointed. Angel smiled.  
  
"You're more than welcome to come," Angel said. Draco's eyes lit up.  
  
"Are you asking me out?" he demanded with a devilish grin.  
  
"Yes, sir, I am." Angel grinned back. Having set plans, the two talked for a while, then went their seperate ways to their dorms to get some sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day flew by incredibly fast, and before Angel knew it, the weekend had come. She spent that evening catching up with her best friends and talking to Draco. Every additionaly minute she knew him, Angel fell more and more for the blond cutie. He seemed to like her too, for Draco couldn't keep his hands off of Angel. She didn't let him do more than hold her hand, however. She had decided to wait until her birthday to take their relationship to the next level so she could find out if Draco really liked her or not. Before she knew it, she was falling asleep in Draco's arms. Not that she minded, but she was willing to stick to her plan, so she bid him goodnight and went off to bed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She awoke the next morning to find Valerie and Kelsey sitting next to her.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" was yelled in her face.  
  
"What the hell? How did you guys get in here?" Angel asked.  
  
"Draco let us in. We talked him into it. Damn, he likes you more than I thought," Valerie said.  
  
"Here," Kelsey said, handing Angel a present.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Valerie joked. Kelsey gave her a friendly shove.  
  
"Thanks guys," Angel said, taking Kelsey's present first. She unwrapped it. It was a bath set, complete with bubbles that made the whole tub fill up with pink foam, and some other bubbles that created yellow duck shaped bubbles in the bath. She gave Kelsey a huge hug. "Thanks! This is too cool!" She reached for Valerie's present. As she unwrapped it, she saw that it was a Broom Servicing Kit. She smiled. "Wow! Thanks!"  
  
"I know how much you love your Nimbus 2001, so here, you can now take care of it even more. Not like it needs it," Valerie added, laughing. Angel spent a lot of time with her broom, making sure it didn't get harmed.  
  
"Thanks you guys! You're the best! I love you!"  
  
"We love you too," Kelsey said. "Now get dressed. You're the only one not ready to go to Hogsmeade." Angel smiled and got up to prepare for what she hoped would be a very fun day.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She was ready in twenty minutes and she, Kelsey, and Valerie entered the Common Room. Angel scanned the room for Draco and saw him sitting on the couch with a small wrapped box in his hand. She walked up behind him and put her hands over his eyes.  
  
"Guess who," she said. Draco brought his hands up to hers. They traveled up her arms a few times and Angel smiled at the pleasure of his touch. His hands procceeded to wrap behind Angel's neck and his fingers laced there. Angel laughed and took her hands off of Draco's face. He turned around and grinned at her.  
  
"Happy birthday, sleeping beauty," he said, getting up and wrapping his arms around her waist. Angel smiled and locked her fingers behind Draco's neck.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled. Draco gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Come on," he said, pulling her down on the couch into his lap. "Open your gift." He handed her the little box. Angel took it and unlaced the red ribbon that it was wrapped by. Then she tore off the paper it was covered by to expose a blue velvet box. She opened that and gasped. Inside was an amethyst necklace shaped like a rose. The stem itself was made from gold and had diamonds for leaves.  
  
"Wow," she breathed. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Just like you," Draco said. Angel smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Here, let me help you." Draco took the box from Angel's hands and took out the necklace. "Turn around," he instructed her. Angel did as he asked and pulled her hair away from her neck. Draco slipped the necklace on and fastened the clasp. Angel took a mirror out of her purse and admired herself.  
  
"Wow," she repeated. "Thank you. I wasn't expecting this."  
  
"You forget one thing love," Draco said.  
  
"What's that?" Angel grinned, tilting her head to look at him.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy," he said. (A/N: lmao sorry guys! I just HAD to add a little Pirates of the Caribbean into this! "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" haha omg I love that word! "Savvy?" Mmmm, he's sooo hot. I'd looove to be stuck on an abandoned island with him O:-) But of course, I'm still faithful to Orlando! hehe anyways, enough of my rambling and on with the story) "I'm full of surprises," Draco grinned.  
  
"I bet you are," Angel said, giving him a sugestive wink. Draco smiled.  
  
"Ok, Angel, you forget about us?" Valerie interupted.  
  
"Oh, sorry guys!" Angel said, realizing her friends were still here.  
  
"It's ok, Angel," Kelsey assured her.  
  
"It's not ok," Valerie muttered, but only Kelsey heard.  
  
"Oh, give her a break. It's not like you don't do that with Ron," Kelsey whispered, and Valerie gave her a playful shove.  
  
"Shall we get some breakfast before we leave?" Draco asked. Angel felt her stomach growl.  
  
"I'd like that," she said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After breakfast, the group headed upstairs to the witch with the hump. Valerie took out her wand, but instead of taping the hump, she turned to Draco.  
  
"Close your eyes and put your hands over your ears," she instructed him.  
  
"Why?" he asked cooly.  
  
"I'm not going to have you find out the secret of this witch. Now do it." She stared at him angrily.  
  
"Just do it," Angel said soothingly. Draco mumbled something but did as he was told. Valerie turned back to the witch and tapped her hump.  
  
"Dissendium," she whispered and the hump opened. The four of them crawled through the hole and the hump closed behind them. They set off down the long passageway, joking and talking.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They finally emegred from Honeyduke's and stood in front of the candy counters.  
  
"Where do you guys want to go?" Angel asked.  
  
"It's your birthday, so you decide where YOU want to go," Kelsey said.  
  
Angel thought for a while then said, "Let's just go to the Three Broomsticks."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Draco said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They got to the Three Broomsticks and went to a table.  
  
"I'll get the drinks," Draco offered. "Butterbeers for everyone?" All the girls nodded their heads and Draco went off.  
  
"Listen, I'm really sorry if you guys feel neglected," Angel said to her friends. Kelsey shook her head but looked nervously at Valerie.  
  
"Nah, it's ok. I know you like this guy a lot and you haven't liked anyone ever since your first year when you had that crush on Harry," Valerie said, laughing.  
  
"Hey! You promised not to tell!" Angel said, giving her a friendly punch on her arm.  
  
"Well, we all knew, so it doesn't matter," Kelsey said.  
  
"True," Angel said. A moment later, Draco appeared with four mugs in his hands.  
  
"Cheers," he said handing them out.  
  
"A toast," Valerie said, standing up. "To the coolest Slytherin I know, and an awesome friend." Angel smiled.  
  
"Thanks," she said, and everyone took a big drink. The group talked for a while and the girls laughed a lot at their inside jokes, but then it became silent. Kelsey nudged Valerie.  
  
"I think this is the part where we leave the two alone," she whispered.  
  
"Good idea," Valerie whispered back. "Well, it's been a blast, but we, uh, have to go and, um, do something at, uh, that place."  
  
"Smooth," Kelsey murmered and Valerie grinned.  
  
"Ok, well how about we all meet up at Honeydukes in an hour?" Angel suggested, thankful to her friends that they understood that she wanted to be alone with Draco.  
  
"Sounds good," Kelsey said, and she and Valerie left.  
  
"So," Draco said.  
  
"So," Angel repeated. The two smiled at each other.  
  
"I've wanted to do this for a long time," Draco said quietly. Angel looked into his eyes and felt her heart start racing. She smiled and nodded her aproval. Draco leaned in and Angel closed her eyes. When their lips connected, sparks instantly flew. Neither of them thought twice about it when they went on to deepen the kiss. Angel parted her lips and allowed Draco's willing tongue to enter her mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair, lips still connected, and locked her hands behind his neck. Draco's hands traveled to Angel's back and he pulled her even closer to him. They stayed that way for a while, forgeting everything but themselves. In about forty-five minutes, Draco pulled away. Angel frowned in protest.  
  
"No, please, don't stop," she breathed. Draco smiled.  
  
"Hold on a second, I want to check the time. Remember? You have to meet your friends," Draco said with a sly smile. Angel groaned.  
  
"Fine." Draco looked at his watch.  
  
"We have 10 minutes," he informed her. "Happy fifteenth birthday, sweety. Now where were we?" Draco asked, grinning. Angel grinned back and the two became lost in themselves again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"There they are," Kelsey said, pointing to two blondes walking toward them. The two had their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
"Hey, you two lovebirds," Valerie said. Angel smiled.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Angel said. As they walked past Honeydukes, through the passageway, out of the witch, and to their seperate common rooms, Angel smiled. She had had a great day. She had spent it with her friends and she had also found someone she could fall in love with. 'This has been perfect,' she thought, sighing contentedly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
THE END!  
  
I hope you liked it! Well, I don't care if everyone hated it, just as long as my sis Amanda liked it. HAPPY BDAY AGAIN! luv ya babe! 


End file.
